This study tests the hypothesis that Investigational Drug, ID OPC-14117 prevents CNS dysfunction, a frequent consequence of cardiopulmonary bypass (CPB) procedures. This is a randomized, double- blind placebo-controlled study of patients undergoing CPB surgery.